1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure pertains to a cooker, and more particularly, to a cooker of which a cooking chamber can be easily cleaned.
2. Description of the related art
A cooker is a home appliance that cooks food using electricity or gas. The cooker generally includes a cooking chamber where food is received and cooked. The food received in the cooking chamber is heated and cooked by a heating source provided in the cooker.